Kill Us If You Can
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Killing in a shopping centre..?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : This is a sequel to Bittersweet, with some 'not so terrible and sadistic' elements, so I try making some story with fun elements. Let's see if it works.**

* * *

**Kill Us If You Can**

* * *

In a dark room which was only lighted by the fireplace, some men gathered together and had a hot dicussion. It concerned some of their already deceased colleagues, whom a certain killer with the code name "Noir" was responsible for.  
"This is unforgivable!" grunted one of the oldest men in the room.  
"Noir! Whoever you are, you shall pay for your sins!" 

BANG

Kirika put down her Beretta and sighed unintentionally. Beside her, Mireille smiled understandingly.  
She patted the girl on the shoulder.  
"I know it is boring. But it is a nice chance to get as much money as we want right?"  
Kirika replied with a frown.

They got this job about a week ago. It required them to kill any person mentioned in a long list enclosed. All of the targets belonged to a certain mafia organisation, and they were paid pro person.  
Mireille knew it would be boring to hunt the same kind of people every time, but she managed to persuade Kirika to do the job with her.  
Despite the boredom she felt, Kirika did the job magnificiently. She never really complained about the whole matter, but man could guess what was in her heart easily from all her sighs all the time.

"Allright, allright." Mireille gave up. "We are going to stop if we are able to kill the last mighty guy."  
A certain expression replaced the gloomy expression on Kirika's face.  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hm," clarified Mireille.  
"Basically we have gotten rid of the most dangerous ones. The only guys left are new members—youngsters and seniors. They won't have any objection with it. Let's give the organisation time to rebuild. Perhaps we will get more offers like this in the future.  
Oh come on, Kirika. It is such a good chance! Wait until you see the money transferred into our account."

"They are here!" yelled a young man who just happened to run into the alley of doom.  
BANG  
"Uh.. nice job Kirika, but don't unleash your anger toward your victims that way. I pity them truthfully."  
Kirika loaded more bullets on her gun. "You have promised. I want this to finish quickly."  
"Okay, okay."

Although they actually only aimed for a certain fat man who stayed in his office shivering for fear, Mireille and Kirika ended up killing the whole guards who were brave enough to face Noir before getting the chance to face their real target.  
Both Kirika and Mireille were exhausted, but Kirika was really in a bad mood.  
Not only that the fat man ran around like a chicken to avoid the bullets, he also took chance to grabbed after Kirika's bag before Mireille gave her the last blow.  
The black haired girl dropped her bag on the floor, dragged a stool toward the window and sat there with her head on one arm.  
Mireille thought that Kirika's art to pout was really cute.. somehow.

"You will want to take a shower and wash you hair, Kirika. The gun powder smells. And it sticks on hair easily." said Mireille before disappearing to the kitchen.  
"Ha-i." answered Kirika, closing her eyes.  
She stayed there for a while before she finally got up and walked to the bathroom.  
She sniffed at her long hair and she agreed to Mireille's words. they did smell awfully.

Out of the bathroom, Kirika found Mireille rummaging about in the refreigerator. Most stuffs lied on the floor. And most of them were black coloured. The only things which stayed in the refrigerator were sealed bottles of milk and canned soups.  
Kirika approached the mess silently, and her right foot stepped on a sticky liquid coming from a near package.  
"Oh, Kirika beware of the…. too late," Mireille added with an apologizing grin.

"What happened?" Kirika asked, standing on one foot and leaned on the wall.'  
"Hey you are already the usual Kirika I know," Mireille said gladly. "I am glad the hot shower helps.  
(Kirika jumped on one foot to gain balance)  
"Okay Kirika, go back to the bathroom and wash your foot."  
The girl hopped to the bathroom in a rush.  
"Hey don't run! You will hurt yourself!"  
"Okaaay…!" yelled Kirika from inside the bathroom.

"In this busy week we were so seldom at home and mainly ate outside. Most of the foods inside the refriegerator are rotten. So we have nothing to eat now."  
"Shall we go to buy some groceries?" asked Kirika.  
"Yeah. And plenty."

_"What are they up to? Who is their next target?"_

_"Uh.. they are.."  
"What? WHAT?"  
"They are going to go.. shopping."_

_"…………."  
"……………"  
"…………"  
"Are you out of your mind? It is a very bad time to make fun out of this thing!"  
"The guy already killed half of our organisation members!"  
"To be precise, there are two women. And if I am not mistaken, one of them is still a child."  
"A child?"  
"Lemme check on the device. Perhaps the bugging device got damaged as Gordieu put it on one of them."  
"……… Well?"  
"No damage detectable."  
"Perhaps he wrongfully put it on wrong person."  
"Bullshit, do you really think mere commoners would go visiting our main building to be witnesses on Gordieu's assassination and then got out of there alive and now talk about groceries?"  
"…………."  
"That's impossible, yes."  
"Shhh, they talk again."_

"Well we have nothing to do instead so perhaps we can use the time to buy some foods to store at home."  
"Yeah."  
"So I guess… now? Tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow will be appropriate. Mireille,"  
"What?" Mireille looked up at Kirika.  
"Can we have a holiday?"

_"They are talking about taking a holiday."  
"I am out of my mind. What the hell..?"  
"Suuuusssshhhh…!"_

"You mean a trip? No problem but where to?"  
"I am thinking more of some free days at home."  
"Oh. Well… why not? Could be a perfect chance to recover ourselves. I guess we begin with the groceries?"  
Kirika brighted up.  
"Thank you, Mireille!"

_"I guess that's end of discussion for this day."  
"Are you sure that is our most feared hired assassin?"  
"Well I think everyone needs foods and holidays sometime."  
"…. We will continue tomorrow."  
"Excellent."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey wake up wake up! It is already 7 a.m.!"  
"Gosh there is nothing to be heard!"  
"Are they already gone? Nooo..!"  
"We are dead meat!"  
"Calm yourself guys, perhaps they haven't woken up yet."_

…one hour later….

_"Not yet awake? Sure?"  
The other two shrugged their shoulders._

…two hours later…

_"Guys how about some sandwiches?"  
"Sounds like a great idea."  
"I want tuna."  
"What? I prefer egg sandwich! AAU!"  
"I say TUNA."  
"Okay…"_

….three hours later……

"Uuunh…"  
_"There! There!"  
"Shhhhhhh!"_

"Well, Kirika? Time to wake up, Kirika."  
Kirika rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed.  
Mireille stretched up her body and moaned, "Gosh I am so hungry, what…"  
Kirika looked up at Mireille as the latter froze like an ice statue.  
A second later she turned to Kirika and laughed.  
"Oh right we have no food. So, wake up, wake up, let's have some pizza outside."  
Kirika smiled brightly. "Yes."

"So here is the plan.  
First, we buy pizza at George's. Then we can fix ourselves at Elegance. Oh come on Kirika, a bit pedicure and manicure won't harm you. Now that you have long hairs.."  
Mireille took a good look at Kirika's hair end.  
"See, they got splitted at the end."

"Okay," agreed Kirika.

"Then we go to buy groceries! We will stop by the supermarket and perhaps the fruit counter as well."  
"We are out of bread as well."  
"True. And I am thinking about the bullets as well. Let's arrange it as well at the end of the day."  
"Hai."

"So let's waste no time. I am so hungry."  
"Me too," said Kirika, following Mireille to the front door.

Mireille looked back and saw Kirika picking up the bag from the floor.  
"Kirika let's go. Leave the bag there."  
"But.."  
"You don't have to carry that bag around. It might be an identification item."  
Kirika squeezed the bag in her arms but then she let it go.  
Mireille opened the door and smiled at Kirika.  
"Come on I am so hungry!"

BLAM

_"And?"  
"No sound anymore. They are gone."  
"…and leave the bug home. Dammit."  
"But we do have some clues where they might go to."  
"Georgies, Elegance, supermarket, fruits counter, bread shop, and bullets providing store."  
All three men grinned evilly.  
"They want to go to Georgies? What is that actually?"  
"According to what they say, they want to eat pizza there."  
"An Italian restaurant, I see."  
"By the name of Georgies?"  
"Lemma check it first."  
_The speaking man turned to face the computer and started clicking through the pages.

_"There is a Giorgia in this town, but only a small restaurant."  
"Are you kidding me? Noir surely chooses a high-classed place to eat!"  
"Uh the well-known italian restaurants… there is Gregorio."  
"Excuse me? They said 'Georgies'!"  
"The only famous Italian restaurants left beside the Gregorio are Giordano and Benzo."_

_"…good job, we take the Gregorio one."_

"It is tasteful like always," commented Mireille.  
"Thank you very much, Mademoiselle." George, the shop owner bowed before them.  
"Can you believe it, Kirika? He is an American but he is best at pizzas. I bet noone really knows where to buy the best pizza in town."  
Kirika bit on her piece of pizza, glad that the pizza tasted especially delicious this morning.  
They walked side by side on their way to Elegance, still chewing pizzas.  
"Mireille isn't it too early for a beauty care?"  
Mireille chuckled.  
"Kirika, Kirika."  
Mireille shook her head playfully, seemingly happy about Kirika's lack of knowledge about beauty care.  
"Do you know how hard is it to get a single appointment in Elegance?"  
Kirika blinked.  
"Women in this town are nearly crazy about getting an appointment there. I belong to the lucky ones who have the chance to get acquianted to the owner. Haha."

"Isn't that called cheating?"

Mireille glared at Kirika.  
"You just have to sit there and let yourself being patched!" she said coldly.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I don't want to be blunt, but… I see absolutely noone here who might look like a pair of high-class assassin."  
Another man sighed.  
"Are you pretty sure there are two women? If only they are a man and a woman, we have pretty many choices here."  
All three men looked around. There were only pairs to be seen in the restaurant. Men and women.  
"Geez.. we are already two hours here. I guess we have missed them, wherever they are. So now to the place called Elegance."  
"There will be no mistake in it," grinned the last man. "Elegance is the most popular beauty center in Paris."

"…and yet we still can't find them."  
Elegance was full like always. Women relaxing on long chairs with the beauty center employees working on their hairs and faces and hands and feet.

"Excuse me, gentlemen,"  
All three jumped on their feet. A beautiful woman had approached them.  
"What are you doing here if I dare to ask? Are you also here for some treatments?"  
"Eh.. uh…"

"Then please go out!"

"What is that?" Mireille put the cloth on her face aside.  
There were some weirdos being delievered out of the place.  
"Mireille? What happened?" asked Kirika, her hand automatically slipped inside her pocket.  
"Nothing, Kirika. It is just some strange guys."  
"Un."

While Kirika and Mireille spent some hours inside, the men waited outside and speculated about the women who leaved the place.  
"This one? No no she is alone."  
"Hey hey here are…. three..?"  
"Gosh even older women go here!"  
"It is not of your concern, Mister!"  
"Sorry…"  
"Hey..!"  
"A blonde and a black haired? Could that be..?"

"Mireille…"  
"I know."  
Mireille and Kirika walked out of the beauty salon, fully aware of three pairs of eyes watching over them. Kirika's both hands slipped into her pockets and Mireille changed the position of her handbag.

"We are followed." Mireille sighed. "Sorry Kirika, it seems that even our free days are not free from bloodshed."  
Kirika nodded.  
"Shall we..?"  
"Not here. Geez, where shall we go now?"  
Kirika looked at the plastered street ahead.  
"Mireille, this may seem ridiculous, but….. shopping centre?"  
Mireille turned at Kirika very slowly. They stared each other for a while without stopping to walk.  
"Good idea," Mireille answered, feeling numb all over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : So glad the story is ended! I am much or less happy for this mini fanfic.**

* * *

"I wonder why they didn't start attacking us?" said Kirika, who was already tired of being alert all the time.  
Mireille chuckled.  
"Well even idiots won't commit any assassination here, in the middle of so many people shopping around." 

"I can do it with three sengle shots," said Kirika, about to take out the gun.  
"No," cut Mireille, grabbing Kirika's wrist. "I know you can, but therefore I beg you not to."

"Ne, Kirika, look at these fresh vegetables! Don't you feel like wanting some vegetable soup?"  
Kirika picked a carrot.  
"Yeah," she answered. "But I wonder if it is not rotten inside."  
"You can test using this knife," suggested the shop owner.  
"Thanks," Kirika said, taking the knife and started working on the carrot.

_"She was taking the knife! She might very well be.."  
"Dumbass, any woman has ever used a knife if you want to use that as a clue."  
"Are you sure we shouldn't better inform the main house about these two women?"  
"Not yet. We aren't sure yet if they are the ones. Noir."_

"Any chance to finish all of them quickly in sequence without attract people's attention?"  
asked Mireille wearily, playing with some potatoes in her hand.  
"No," Kirika said.  
Mireille took out her make up mirror and took a good look at the three men.  
"Curse it, they have some sort of communication devices there. They might be spies who shall check on our identities first before attacking us."  
"That means we have to get rid of them before they have any chance to say anything to anyone."  
Kirika nodded, slipping the carrot with pointed edge inside her pocket secretly.

* * *

_"This is getting ridiculous."  
"I know it already, please just don't mention it okay."  
"When the hell are we going to strike already?"  
"If noone's around and after we inform the main house about the identity of our killer pair."  
"Why? We can just kill them all." asked one of them, frowning.  
"Are you sure you can finish them?"  
"Well they don't look so dangerous."  
"Exactly. Perhaps they are not the ones. We haven't predicted that they would leave the bug at home. Our bad. That is actually our only way to identificate them."_

_"Uh they are going somewhere."_

"They are following us."  
"Mmm-hmm, very nice, as expected."

Mireille and Kirika entered the supermarket in a relaxed manner.  
Kirika grabbed after the shopping cart and Mireille followed her toward the shelves where the foods were placed.

As expected, the three men showed up after a short while behind them.

"What do we need, Mireille?"

"Let me see… potatoes?"  
"I wonder if these potatoes are of good quality."

Mireille nodded.

"Oops.."  
Mireille threw the whole basket of potatoes to the floor, sending them rolling toward the three men.  
Not even casting another look at their victims, Noir rushed along the shelves.

"I do pity the potatoes."  
"Well now you know that they are of good quality." said Mireille, grinning.

Kirika looked to the side and noticed one of the men on their right, pointing a gun at them  
The girltook the sharpened carrot out of her pocket and threw it with the highest accuracy at the man's chest. A sharp cry was to be heard afterwards.

"Was that carrot juice?" asked Mireille frowning.  
Kirika shook her head. "The carrot was pretty dry. I am sure it was blood."  
"One finished," whistled Mireille.

_"They killed him! They killed him! I am gonna kill them!"  
"Calm yourself down, will ya! We shall contact the main quarter first."  
"Huh.. about what?"  
"About the Noir identity of yourse, you dope!"  
"Sure already that the two girls are Noir?"  
"……….."  
"…………."  
"……… Darn it just kill them already!"_

"What are we dragging this cart for?"  
"Shopping.." answered Kirika breathlessly.  
With that she grabbed after some heavy milk powder cans.  
"Uh… Kirika, we usually buy the condensed ones…"  
"It is for the sake of variety."  
Mireille grinned as the idea came to her brain.  
"Ah-ha," she muttered, grinning conspiratorially at Kirika.  
She headed to the animal foods.  
"I guess we will need some dog foods right?"  
"I would prefer the cat foods though, but it is okay," commented Kirika while grabbing after a box ofshovel.

"There!" yelled a voice.  
Kirika and Mireille pushed the cart down to the voice source without even confirming who it was.  
"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

At the same time as the cart attacked both of the men, Kirika and Mireille took out their guns and fired at them quicklier than the thunder. The gun sounds were covered by the crashing sound perfectly.

"A murder! A murder!"

Mireille and Kirika looked back at the crowd of people who gathered themselves pretty quickly minutes afterwards.  
"I wonder where they came from." sighed Mireille. "Ruining our day like this…. but I guess it might be good if we leave as soon as we can. I fancy some shower at home."  
"We still have no foods at home.."  
Mireille sweatdropped.  
"How true… oh well, allright, allright."

Days afterwards, the same men gathered themselves in the same dimly lighted room again.  
"There is no clues about how Noir managed to survive the plan to kill them."  
"Our messengers are gone as well."  
"One had a carrot in his chest and two died from two different kind of bullets under a heavy loaded shopping cart."  
"I just wonder what had happened to them."  
And the wind blew hard outside the building, making the silence inside the room even more impressive.


End file.
